


I Don't Want it (Until I do)

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Has a Vagina, Temporary Vagina, boy pussy, but is NOT a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cursed to have a vagina. It's only for a couple of days but that doesn't change the fact that he misses his dick and he's embarrassed. Until he isn't.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Scott eats Stiles out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want it (Until I do)

**Author's Note:**

> A anon on tumblr really wanted a Sciles fic where Stiles has a temporary vagina and Scott eats him out. I felt kind of bad so I wrote one. It isn't the best but it's something!! Also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine!

“Karma is a bitch.” Scott looked up at his pacing boyfriend and rolled his eyes. “No Scott I'm serious. So what if I was a little insensitive. She tried to kill you with her little witchy powers. Of course I'm going to be angry and call her names.”

“You didn't have to call her a bitch.” Scott said simply.

“Well she is one and she only proved it by switching my dick for a vagina. A _VAGINA_ Scott. I thought that witch powers were limited to causing chaos and death or life and healing or whatever.”

Scott shrugged. “Deaton said it'll only be for a day. Seven at the most.”

“That's a long time Scott! That's seven whole days without sex. How can I go seven days without sex!”

Scott arched an eye brow. “Who said we were going a week without sex?”

Stiles gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously? Scott, did you forget the part where we don't do vagina's?”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “Did you forget the part where I dated Allison and Kira?”

Stiles rolled his. “Did you forget the part where I had a _dick_!” Scott stood up from his seat and didn't even give Stiles a chance to complain before he was lifting him up and dropping him on the bed. Stiles let out a yelp and flailed as he was dropped on the bed. “Jesus Scott! Give a guy some warning!”

Scott knelt on the bed next to Stiles' legs. “Take off your pants.”

“What?”

“Take your pants _off_.”

“What? No!” Stiles look 10000% offended. “I am not taking my pants off until everything is back to normal.”

“So you're really going to go without sex for seven days? I know you Stiles. You can hardly make it through school without want to jack off.”

“Well then I guess I have to suffer because in case it's escaped your memory, I'm dick-less!”

“So you've said. Repeatedly and angrily. Just take your pants off so I can eat you out.”

“You're mouth isn't going anywhere near it! You don't even know what you're doing!”

“I'm the guy who had two girlfriends and has yet to have any complaints.” Stiles made no move. “Look if you really don't want it I'll get up and we can wait but I really just want to do this. Don't get me wrong I love your dick but I also kind of miss eating out girls.” Stiles glared. “I know you aren't a girl but you have the same set up for now.” When Stiles didn't answer or move Scott started to get up.

“Promise not to laugh. This is already embarrassing enough.”

“I won't laugh. I promise.” Stiles let out a steadying breath and, with trembling fingers. Carefully undid his pants and slipped them off. Scott could tell the difference immediately. The scattering of hair that led from his belly button down into his boxer-briefs was still there but the bump of Stiles' cock certainly wasn't. Stiles let out a huff of air before quickly shoving his underwear off then promptly snapping his legs shut and bending his knees.

Scott didn't say anything. Instead his shifted so he was at Stiles feet and gently ran his hands on the outside of his thighs. He repeated the motion until Stiles' muscled relaxed under his hands. He carefully placed his hands on Stiles' knees and slowly pulled his legs apart. He looked up to see Stiles with his arm thrown over his eyes and his face, neck, and chest was bright red. When Scott's hands trailed along the inside of his thighs Stiles tried to shut his legs again, Scott stopped him and he whined. “It's okay.”

Scott moved so he was laying between Stiles legs and finally gave Stiles' newest acquisition a look. The hair was still trim and tidy from usual care, and still the same color brown that was on Stiles' head. There was no cock, or balls, just a cute vagina. Something that Scott never thought he would see again outside of his porn visits and occasional fantasy, and especially not on his boyfriend.

Scott gave Stiles trailing kisses along his thighs. Switching between soft kisses and nice firm bites that he soothed with his tongue. Things he knew Stiles liked and would turn him on. The closer he got to his final goal, the more he felt Stiles tense. Finally he realized Stiles wouldn't relax unless he knew what he was in for. He ran his thumbs gently over the lips before pulling them apart. He's surprised to see how wet Stiles is, he honestly wasn't expecting it. He doesn't even hesitate before swiping his tongue from where he's dripping and over his clit.

The first pass of his tongue makes Stiles yelp and he's jerking away from Scott's mouth as if burned. He clamps a hand over his pussy and grabs Scott's hair with the other. “Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Just, give me a second.”

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No just...I'm freaking out a little just give me a second.” Scott waits patently while Stiles calms down. Stiles partially sits up and looks down at the other boy between his legs. “Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize.” Scott says softly.

“I know I just...” Stiles shrugs and slowly moves his hand away. “Okay.” Stiles barely has the word out before Scott's mouth is back. Stiles let's out a moan and drops back down onto the bed. Now that he's not panicking and quietly freaking out it feels good. It feels really _really_ good if he's being honest. “'S good Scott.” Scott lets out a hum of acknowledgment and Stiles hisses and his hips jerk. “Fuck, don't do that.” Scott looks up at Stiles through his lashes and hums again. Stiles' back arches and his legs clamp closed in their own. “ _Don't_!”

Scott gives Stiles clit a gentle suck before backing off. “Sorry.”

“No you aren't you little fucker.”

Scott ran his thumb along Stiles' dripping pussy. Rubbing firmly over his clit and barely dipping inside the hot silky place where he really wanted to bury his cock. “I'm really not.” Scott flicked his tongue repeatedly over Stiles' clit, enjoying the sounds Stiles couldn't hold back and the way his body twitched and shivered. Scott gave Stiles a nice firm suck and Stiles' hand found it's way into Scott's hair again and _pulled_ and Scott growled.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_!” Scott carefully worked two fingers in and out of Stiles pussy and crooked them just right. “Holy shit!” Stiles curled in on himself and looked down at Scott with wide unbelieving eyes. “Holy-fuck _Scott_!” Stiles started grinding on Scott's face and babbling as he got closer and closer. “Scott, Scotty you're gonna make me cum! Scotty please, _please!_ Oh god! Oh _fffuuuuuckkk_!!”

Scott couldn't help but hump the bed as Stiles' moans got louder and louder. It didn't really surprise him when he came in his pants just as he felt Stiles flutter around his fingers. He let out a moan and lapped at Stiles' pussy until he was whimpering and jerked at every swipe to his over sensitive clit. Scott didn't stop. He crooked his fingers just like he remembers and rubbed against the spot he knew would drive Stiles crazy. Stiles let out a yell and tried to scramble away but Scott wrapped his free arm under Stiles' thigh and yanked him closer. He set his lips and tongue back to work, and coasted Stiles towards a second orgasm.

“No, no, no, please _please_ I can't! I _can't_!” The orgasm caught Stiles by surprise by it's suddenness and intensity. He felt his eyes roll and vaguely could hear Scott saying his name. When he came too his body was still shaking, and Scott was kneeling staring at him with wide surprised eyes. He couldn't make his mouth work but his face must have said it all.

“I made you squirt.” Scott's face slid into a smirk.

Stiles tried to wave his arm but it fell in a useless heap onto the bed. “Y-you can make me squirt any time. Best orgasm ever. Ever. I love you. A lot.” Stiles could feel his pussy still fluttering and let out a groan. “Is this what orgasms are like with a vagina? I wanna keep it. Forever.” Stiles slowly forced himself to sit up. Stiles' hands trailed down to settle between his legs running his fingers through the wetness. His body twitched and he let out a surprised sound when a too curious touch sent sharp signals of 'too much' through his body.

“They aren't always like that. I think you're just lucky.” Scott climbed to the top of the bed and they both carefully avoided the wet spot as they curled around each other.

“Luck or not. Best. Orgasm. Ever.” They fell into a comfortable silence. “So when are we doing it again?”

Scott let out a bark of laughter. “Whenever you want.”

Stiles smiled to himself. “Awesome.” 


End file.
